


Summer Pornathon Bonus Entries (2013)

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1940s, 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vacation, bomb girls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus entries are not guaranteed to have porn, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonus Entry 1 - On Vacation

"Put the computer away."

"In a minute Merlin, I've got to finish this proposal for Thursday."

"Arthur, we're on vacation."

"That's no excuse to slack off from work."

"Actually that's EXACTLY the point of a vacation."

"The sooner you stop talking, the sooner I can finish this."

"Arrrrthur, they're starting the hula competition!"

"So go join. I'm not stopping you."

"I'm not going to abandon you on vacation you prat. Besides, I'm pretty sure your sister paid for my fare to make sure you relax."

"…So basically she paid for you to be my cabana boy."

"NO. She paid for me to pry the computer out of your hands and nag you into having fun."

"I have something in mind that will cater to all three of those things."

"Prying and nagging are two things."

"I was including my idea as well."


	2. Bonus Entry 2 - Back to the 90s

"This isn't a very female positive song," Morgana sighed as they got close enough to the school to hear 'Barbie Girl' at top volume.

"No, but to be honest I don't think there's anything really positive about Aqua period," Arthur shrugged, already scanning the crowd.

Their classmates had put together an impressive array of costumes for the Halloween Much Music Video Dance.  There were a lot of cartoon characters and far too many boys roving in groups as either N'SYNC or the Backstreet Boys, though it was hard to tell which was which.  One clever person with way too much time on her hands had created a wearable Giga Pet costume.  Morgana had managed to cajole Gwen, Morgause, Freya, and Nimue into being the Spice Girls with her, although Morgana had insisted on being Scary Spice, stereotypes be damned, because she had a particular fondness for leopard print.  Even Arthur had dressed up for the occasion, sporting a clean white shirt and suspenders in what he thought was a close likeness to Jack Dawson.  

They joined the queue and shuffled ever closer to the gym doors, fog drifting lazily down the corridor.  They were almost at the front of the line when they passed by an adjoining hallway and Arthur found the person he had been looking for.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, causing Merlin to drop his slammer.  "Why aren't you in line?"

"Oh, hello," Merlin replied weakly.  "I wasn't sure you were coming tonight."

"Of course I'd be here!  I'm the student council president, I can hardly miss our biggest event of the year," Arthur snorted, ducking out of line.  Morgana shot him an exasperated look but kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks for waiting with me Will, you can go in now if you like," said Merlin, packing up the pogs and handing the tube to Will.

"I'll see you in there," said Will with a wink.

"Alright, got everything?  Let's go, I don't want to miss Blue."  Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet but Merlin resisted being dragged towards the line.

"They won't let me in, I don't have a costume," said Merlin, shrugging out of Arthur's grip.

"Well where is it?  Did you leave it at home?  I'll get Morgana to drive you back so you can pick it up."

"No, you don’t understand.  Mum lost a couple of shifts this month when I was out with the flu and she couldn't afford to get me a costume this year," said Merlin sheepishly, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Like hell they won't let you in."  Arthur took in Merlin's school uniform.  "Do you still have your glasses in your locker?"

"Yeah why?"

"Run and get them."

"Arthur-"

" _Mer_ lin, I refuse to go in there without you.  This is the only time our school is ever going to shell out the money for this sort of thing and it won't be any fun without you there.  Do you _want_ to listen to me whine for the next thousand years on how we missed the coolest dance this school has ever seen?"

"Fine," Merlin sighed and ran off towards his locker.  Arthur turned around and scanned the line of newcomers.

"Oi Viv!  Can I borrow your lipstick?" he called over.

"Sure thing darling," Vivian called back, tossing him a tube, "do you need a tampon as well?"

Arthur ignored their laughter and turned around as Merlin came back into view.

"I still don't see where you're going with this," Merlin frowned at him.

"Just put those on and hold still," said Arthur, pressing the tip of the lipstick to Merlin's forehead.

"What are yo-"

"Don't wrinkle your forehead, you'll wreck it!  Annnnnnd done.  Come on Harry Potter, let's get in line!"


	3. Bonus Entry 3 - Costume Party

Arthur sat low on his throne, legs sprawled in front of him. He knew he was looking less than kingly at the moment but Camelot was stuck in the longest dry spell since the beginning of his reign and no one was at their best. The lack of rain would have been manageable if it weren't for the overwhelming heat that came with it. The air was heavy and the sky promised rain but the clouds had yet to break for nearly a fortnight. Arthur was on the verge of asking Merlin if he could do anything to speed up the process but he held himself back as Merlin's first week as official court sorcerer was bound to be hectic enough. Although if he didn't get himself to the audience hall in the next five minutes Arthur was considering making him do it as punishment.

"Should we perhaps start without him sire?" Leon asked.

"Much as I would like to Sir Leon, our court sorcerer should be present to hear the subjects petitions."

Five minutes came and went, and just as Arthur was about to dispatch a servant to go looking for Merlin the man himself burst through the doors. Heads turned round to look at the newcomer and just as Arthur opened his mouth to make a particularly witty comment about wizards and time his brain finally caught up with his eyes and his mouth fell open even wider.

Merlin was out of his usual servants clothes and was wearing something much finer. His robe was a deep blue with silver trimmings that accented his broad shoulders. His normally ratty neckerchief was replaced with a plush velvet one that matched his sash. Fine silver runes were woven into the material, shifting as he walked in the dim sunlight. He reached the front of the hall and leant down.

"Sorry I'm late, Gaius refused to let me come down until I had something nicer to wear and I still haven't quite gotten the hang of transfiguration spells," he whispered.

It was hard to tell whether it was Merlin's hot breath ghosting across his ear or the way the sleeve of the robes brushed across his hand, but either way it was suddenly imperative to get Merlin out of his robes as soon as possible. Springing to his feet, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and addressed the restless crowd.

"Due to an urgent matter that has just been brought to my attention, I'm sorry to inform you that neither Merlin or myself will be available to hear your petitions today." The crowd broke out into moans and cries of dismay. 

Merlin looked around nervously. "What are you talking about? These people have been waiting for hours, some of them for days," he muttered.

"Sir Leon will be available to hear all your grievances and will compile a prioritized list," Arthur continued to the crowd.  "Anyone requiring a bed for the night will be accommodated. Thank you for your patience." He tugged Merlin past a long-faced Leon and into an antechamber, baring the door behind him.

"Arthur, what the hell was th-," Arthur cut off Merlin's question by pinning him to the wall and kissing him fiercely.

"You can't just show up to assemblies dressed like this Merlin, it's indecent!" he moved sideways and sucked at Merlin's ears while undoing the scarf around his neck.

"Oh god that's what this is about? Can't it wait? They're going to start thinking I enchanted you, oh scratch that, they already think I've done that."

"I know that you didn't enchant me _Mer_ lin, and in case you haven't noticed I'm the king and what I say goes." He started licking at Merlin's exposed collar bones and Merlin shivered.

"Yes fine. All I'm saying is you're not making this transition very easy for them when you pull me out of my first official meeting to fulfill your lewd desires."

Arthur stopped his exploration of Merlin's chest and looked up at him. "You're right of course oh wizened one. As soon as you let me ravish you we can go back out there and listen to petitions until the cock crows."

"I thought that's what you were trying to do now," Merlin chuckled.

"Well if you'd just hitch your damn robes up we could get started!"


	4. Bonus Entry 4 - Holla 4 Dat Dolla

"Gwaine, hurry up!"

"I can't, it's too hot."

"I don't care how hot it is, they pay us by the plant and so far we've managed to do three in fifteen minutes."

"That's good isn't it?"

"The quota is fifty an hour."

"Ah."

"Exactly. Get your arse up the hill and help me dig."

"Can't you carry me Perce? Put your big strong arms to use?"

"Oh sure, I've already got the shovels and the seed bag but sure, hop up on my back."

"You're the best mate."

"Not actually, GET OFF!"

"Spoilsport."

"Remind me why you thought this would be a good summer job?"

"I thought there'd be food."

"Why would there be food?"

"We're planting _apple_ trees Perce, I thought there'd be apples."

"You do realize that it takes a while for the trees to grow, right? They don't just spring up with apples as soon as we plant them."

"Now I do. Hey, those ones over there look like they have apples already!"

"No, do not g- fuck."

"Give me a leg up."

"You can't eat the product."

"Just one!"

"Ugh we are so fired."


	5. Bonus Entry 5 - Getting Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a proper entry this week but I'm cataloging it here for posterity.

I'm picturing the gang as teens having a house party and breaking out spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Of course, none of them have actually played these games before but they've all seen movies and that's what teens do so of course they'll follow suite. Morgana would be the one to take charge and get the game going and would make sure everyone actually kissed properly. With a fluke twist of the bottle (or maybe fate) Arthur and Merlin would get thrust in the closet together for their seven minutes. Merlin is a lightweight and would be giggling over the irony of being thrust into a closet and Arthur would be trying to tell himself that it's the alcohol and small space that's making him sweat and feel nervous, not Merlin's warm weight leaning against him. Arthur slides down the wall to try and get his head to stop spinning and Merlin kind of follows him down and rests his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur is working up his courage to actually make use of their seven minutes when the door opens and Gwaine is telling them to get out because he and Elena are up next and that's when Arthur realises that Merlin has fallen asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Bonus Entry 6 - Colours

Life used to be full of colours. Not in a stand out kind of way, but now that they're gone, Gwen notices their absence. Sometimes she thinks she can feel the lack of colour. Like when she puts on her plain white jumpsuit in the plant change room. Her pink necklace must stay in her locker for fear of sparks. The only scrap of colour allowed is the red scarf that keeps her hair from getting caught in the machinery on the production line. The red scarf that marks her as being on prohibition, despite working at the plant for six months.

She walks onto the factory floor when the whistle blows to change the shift. The brass bomb casings reflect the dull light and cast long shadows on the girl's faces. The muted grey nozzle hangs down in front of her face but she ignores it and reaches for the kerosene can. The pale liquid spills into the shell in precise measures. She fills all six of her shells and then waits as the crate rolls down the line and an empty one rolls to a stop in front of her. It's routine work, dull but necessary.

She's starting on her fourth crate when a dishy new girl steps up beside her. Her glossy black hair sticks out from underneath her head scarf  and she's got the reddest lips Gwen has ever seen. She catches herself staring and gives the new girl a quick smile before turning back to the line. The girl picks up her can hesitantly and shoots a quick look at Gwen's casings before she starts filling her own.

"First day on the job?" Gwen winks at her.

The girl startles but doesn't spill a drop of kerosene. "How'd you guess?"

"You can tell who's green by how they handle the cans. Fresh meat always looks nervous."

"Isn't everyone nervous? I mean, we're building bombs here."

"Once you've held a shaft between your hands for eight hours a day you get used to it." They both giggle until Gwen catches sight of the blue scarf on the girl's head and stops laughing. "You must be some big wig to have skipped the probation period," she says lightly.

The girl blushes. "It's just because of my father. I was supposed to be working in the office as a stenographer but I spent one day on the job before demanding to be swapped down here. This is where we really make a difference. Fritz won't know what hit him once he sees the payload we're delivering here." The girl's cheeks are flushed red and Gwen can feel herself taking a shine to the girl, despite the warning bells going off in her head.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Smith," she says, offering her hand to the girl.

The girl puts down her can carefully before extending her hand in return. "Morgana Pendragon."

Gwen's eyes just about bug out of her skull. "Holy mackerel! Pendragon as in Uther Pendragon, the field marshal?"

"That's the one. I'd be done for if he knew I was down here on the floor, but me and the head honcho have an agreement."

"Natch, if Uther's your father it means Arthur Pendragon is your brother."

"Blood isn't what we made the agreement over. Let's just say I'm not the only one keeping secrets from daddy dearest." Morgana shoots her a conspiratorial grin and Gwen feels like she's been invited to some kind of secret club. The war might have sapped the tint from the factory, but with a pistol like Morgana working the line, maybe life has a chance of getting colourful again.


End file.
